


Make Me a Hercules

by jazznrajah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Fanmix, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist, Sansa-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for a girl who turned her skin to armor; a girl who has learned to survive and is learning to fight.</p><p>Mix from 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me a Hercules

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some of my mixes.

 

 **make me a hercules** :: _a mix for a girl who turned her skin to armor;  
a girl who has learned to survive and is learning to fight_

 

sweet dreams (are made of this); **emily browning  
** host of seraphim (mark isham edit); **dead can dance  
** i feel it all (gonzales remix); **feist |** the disappearance of the girl; **phildel  
** lady; **regina spektor |** anywhere on this road; **lhasa  
** shine; **laura marling |** wake me up; **pixie lott  
** cassie; **vitamin string quartet |** hercules; **sara bareilles  
** the gael; **dougie maclean**

 

[ [dl](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1th3hflxsx8v147/mmah%3B+sansa.zip) | [listen](http://8tracks.com/jazznrajah/make-me-a-hercules) ]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/83370958936) April 2014 on tumblr.


End file.
